The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Gazania plant botanically known as Gazania rigens Mitsuwa Yellow, and referred to commercially by the cultivar name "Mitsuwa Orange".
"Rigens" is the Latin botanical name given by the County Arboretum of Los Angeles, Calif. to the first of the Mitsuwa Gazanias called Mitsuwa Yellow, (registered trademark). Mitsuwa Yellow is commercially well known. Mitsuwa Orange is virtually identical in appearance and growing habits to Mitsuwa Yellow, except for the substantial difference in the color of the flowers.